diary of a wimpy kid icarus
by angelofawesomeness102
Summary: my first story! pit try's to survive his first day at school! based of mad tv's cartoon


Diary of a wimpy kid icarus

''wow I can't believe it, my first day at school!'' pit said as he got ready for school,

''piiit! Come-on! Or else you're gonna be late!'' his mother said or better, yelled at him.

''commin ma! Just a minute!'' he said as he just finished changing into his toga.

He ran down the stairs as he went down to his mother to get his breakfast, but tripped and fell down the stairs.

''oh my!'' his mother said as he landed with a thud.

''Are you okay son?''

''Yeah I'm fine, let's just go''

They walked to their er.. cloud, car thing, and drove to school.

During that time, mega-man and his followers arrived just to see him arriving at school

''have a nice day my angel! I know you're literally an angel, but you're also my figurative angel because you're my gift send from heaven!''

''I'm gonna go now cause I don't want to embarrass you and oh, and don't pick your nose to much!''

Just as pit was about to get off, his mom drove away causing him to drop on his head.

He saw new people and introduced himself.

''hi I'm pit! I'm just another classical video-game character like you guys!''

Mega-man was clearly not impressed, and plainly said: ''yeah.. never heard of you.''

Pit, taken by surprise, said:''i-I'm from the game kid Icarus!'' he said as he showed them a cartridge of the game.

In reply mega-man said : ''ah-ha!, yeah it still doesn't ring a bell..''

Then the huge ape known as donkey kong said : ''nice dress though!''

And then they walked away laughing,

( for the record, high-school is the dumbest thing ever.) pit thought to himself.

As various people walked by, pit was in a corner thinking,

( I had a rough start, but that's NOT gonna stop me from hanging with the ''cool'' crowd.)

Just then a pink blob ambushed him, and screamed: '' hey there buddy! Wanna be friends?''

Shocked by the sudden sound, he could only reply with an ummm….

the pink blob named Kirby, interrupted him, saying: ''aw common! We got lots in common, plus everybody hates us!''

By this comment pit was angered ''no one hates me, wait.. why do they hate you?.

Kirby started blushing and awkwardly replied,'' I kinda… sorta… uh.. used to eat people…''

And then he burped out someone ''I still sorta eat people…''

Pit then said back : ''well no one hates me, I can fly, shoot arrows, and um.. did I tell you I can fly?''

Just then, mega-man and his goons came and started teasing him.

''hey there spit!'' he said.

''i-it's pit.'' Pit replied.

''listen zit, I hope you got a lot of extra lives or else it's GAME-OVER!''

Then he feinted him, and said: ''yeah.. he's not gonna last even 1 day''

( and then it hit me, if I can survive this first day, I can prove I belong here.), pit thought to himself, and set his plan into action.

Step 1, show how smart i am!

He sat down and saw a flower.

His teacher, miss pac-man said: ''first thing to know before handling these flowers is..''

Pit saw his chance and replied : ''ooh, I know, it's to not touch the thorn-OUCH! Out of excitement, he touched the flower, causing it to shoot fire balls!

Miss. Pac-man quickly grabbed a squirtle and put out the fire, and pit made an embarrassed chuckle.

Step 2, charm the most popular ladies!

Seeing his chance in the school break, he put up his most charming voice

''hi, can I sit with you?''

And a disgusted peach replied, you mean with us princesses?, you're NOT allowed to sit with us.''

Pit didn't give up, and said '' well surely there is a quest I can complete to earn that right?''

Peach secretly whispered to the other girls, daisy and Zelda, and they started giggling.

''Yeah! You can tell those guys to stop bothering us!'' peach replied.

Pit was not intimidated and said: ''that's all? I'll make sure they are sniveling after I-''

But then then bowser, gannondorf and wario stood behind him and snapped at him

''after you WHAT?''

Pit suddenly wasn't so brave anymore and weakly replied:

''After we talk to each other so we can all get to know each other?''

Then they mercilessly started throwing punches at the poor angel, as noises could be heard like: OUCH! PLEASE STOP! And OH GOD!

Step 3, surviving dodge ball.

Pit and Kirby went against the rest. Pit was able to dodge all balls, but Kirby wasn't so lucky.

All the balls went to his side, and pit cheered,

''yeah! There are all out of balls! Popularity is mine! OOF!''

Kirby was thrown at him, and rudely reacted

''I can't help it, they threw me! And frankly, I never was so humiliated in my whole- a who am I kidding, this happens every day!

School was over and pit told Kirby: '' it wasn't easy, but I survived the first day!''

Mega-man returned and replied: '' that's what YOU think! Class may be over, but now it's time to get schooled!''

And they started fighting.

But pit thought:

(hmm.. maybe popularity isn't what I thought it was..) but quickly threw that thought away and fired a huge arrow at everybody. And was suddenly being pampered by daisy , peach and Zelda.

Ahh.. that's the life!

**The end!**


End file.
